First Day
by KooTheDancer
Summary: Well...it could've been worse. Oneshot, Scorpius's first day sort of . R


**I guess it could be considered pre-'Ive Been Thinking', post-'Conscience'. **

**Also, I've tweaked ages. Don't call me on it, I know I've done it.**

**

* * *

**

Scorpius walked into the Great Hall with a look of awe on his face. He had heard about the Hall, it's size and majesty, but nothing anyone said could do it justice. It was amazing.

The Sorting began and he fidgeted nervously with no-one to talk to. No-one wanted to talk to a Malfoy these days. His name was called and there was a mutter around the Hall. Closing his eyes and drawing a deep breath, he walked forwards and sat on the stool, hoping to be placed in any house other than Slytherin, but before he could think a single thought the Hat shouted, "Slytherin!" and he walked meekly to a seat. A few new first years smiled at him and he smiled back eagerly. Perhaps it wasn't hopeless? Still, he wanted to be friends with people from other houses as well, to show he wasn't like his father or grandfather.

The first class in the morning was Transfiguration, which the Slytherins had alone. He sat with Carlisle and Cassandra, twins who were eager to shed their pro-Pure-blood image as well. In fact, looking around he saw that almost all of the Slytherin first years were eager to prove themselves and show that they weren't conceited little brats.

At lunch he saw something that made his heart stop. Teddy Lupin. All his life, Scorpius had been told about Teddy Lupin. Teddy and Scorpius were related, and Teddy was an orphan, and Teddy was close to the Potters and the Weasleys, and Teddy this and Teddy that. Scorpius looked over at the Gryffindor seventh year and frowned. He was rather tall and was a good balance of muscle and lean, with dark brown hair that looked perfectly windswept. That, he supposed, was due to his metamorphmagus blood.

Scorpius put down his knife and fork, picked up his bag and walked over to the Gryffindor table, trying not to let hope show on his face. Maybe Teddy would welcome him like a brother? He would recognise a kindred spirit and they would be fantastic friends and-

"Do you want something, squirt?" Teddy had turned around to glare at him.

"Oh...um. You're Teddy, right? Teddy Lupin?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you, Malfoy?"

This wasn't going as Scorpius had planned.

"Erm, I don't know if you know this, but we're related. We're-"

"Oh. My. God. Really!" Teddy jumped out of his seat and grinned manically at Scorpius.

"Yeah, we are! We're second cousins!" He grinned back at Teddy, but suddenly Teddy was screwing up his face as if trying to remember something important. When he opened his eyes again he looked like Scorpius only older. He had the platinum blonde hair, the pale, pointed face and the trademark sneer.

"You don't really care that we're related, do you?" Scorpius asked nervously.

"Not at all. What did you think would happen? We'd be best friends and spend all our time together and to act like your dads aunt didn't kill my mum?"

"I..."

"You didn't know that, did you? Yeah. Dear old Bellatrix, your great-aunt. My mum was killed by her own aunty. Bet she was a great pal of your dad. Oh, and her good friend Dolohov killed my dad. You're scum, Malfoy. I don't want anything to do with you. Ever." Teddy grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder before shoving past Scorpius.

Scorpius frowned and bit his lip. That was not at all what he had wanted to happen. And you know what they say about first impressions...

"Hey, Scorpius!"

Scorpius turned his head so quickly he felt it crick, but he didn't mind. Someone was talking to him!

"Hey, listen, I'm sorry about Teddy. He's very touchy about his parents. Well, it's understandable but Uncle Harry doesn't react that way." Rose Weasley walked up to him and smiled.

"You...you want to talk to me? You do know I'm a Malfoy, right?"

"So? Just because you're last name is Malfoy doesn't mean you're going to be like your dad. Besides, he wasn't all evil, was he?"

And all it took was a smile and few words for Scorpius to realise that, yes, maybe he _could_ have friends.

* * *

**Please R&R, and feel free to read 'Conscience' and 'I've Been Thinking', both vaugley related.  
You are most welcome to read my other stories if you so choose, as well.**

**Just R&R.**


End file.
